elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KooperCraftYT/Kitsune
''FACTS AND LORE Now that I've got the character sheet I'm gonna give a little bit of lore behind a Kitsune in Japanese lore, to try and give a better understanding of Mamori as a character. I will be staying true to the lore however there are things that i have never come across in kitsune lore through all my research, and in such i will be filling in the gaps with what would make sense to the creature. If there is anything else you would like to see added into this, please tell me and I'll be glad to add it in! '''The Basics' A kitsune is a fox out of Japanese myth. They are said to be the messangers of the Rice god Inari, and have a couple of different classifications; Nogitsune and Zenko or Kitsune. There is also 13 different species, of which will be touched on down below. Nogitsune The literal meaning of this is Feild Fox. They're typically viewed as malevolent or tricksters. They aren't exactly the most trustable of all, but even then they don't tend to lie. Its not in a kitsune's nature. Kitsune or Zenko These are the foxes most commonly referred to as Inari Foxes. They are benevolent and the most trustable. They're more powerful and forgiving than a Nogitsune, but don't underestimate them because of their forgoving attitude. They know very well how to hold a grudge and still do lash out when angered. Mamori falls under this catagory. Genral Appearances They kitsune typically has three different forms. Their natural form, an average sized Fox, size depending on the species. Their second form, their partial humanoid form. Typically this isn't a common sight for a kitsune as they prefer to hide their identity as a kitsune. Its a rather dangerous form for them as many kitsune are hunted for the sake of their species. An example would be Tamamo-No-Mae; however this nine tail was hunted for the sake of killing the emperor. When a kitsune fails to hide their identity, they're either a one tail, careless, or drunk. Their thrid form, full on humanoid shape. No signs of animal can be seen on them in this form; fox ears and tails are completely hidden from sight. Some sources say that a kitsune's true form is that of a ghost-like spirit, and they may interact with mortals via three ways: possessing a mortal, "Manifesting" or creating an "Avatar." Manifestation has a Kitsune creating a full physical body for themselves by spending a constant amount of chi, creating a strong body that is agile and attractive but not leaving much room for other chi-based actions. Creation of an Avatar creates a weak, cheap on chi and easily destroyed body for the kitsune to interact with others with, and still lets one spend chi on other things. When the body the kitsune is inhabiting is destroyed, the kitsune reverts to their true spirit form, their most vulnerable form, though one on which physical attacks have little to no effect. Kitsune restore their Chi supply by feeding, just as said above. Magic and skills ''' Every kitsune has a common power, no matter their element of control. That is their Fox Fire. This fire typically can be presented through the tails, which would burst into flames, or through the mouth in the way that they can breathe it like a dragon through their muzzle. When in human form it is controlled mostly via their hands. This is known as kitsunebi. They also have they ability of willful manifestation in the dreams of others, flight, invisibility, and the creation of illusions so elaborate as to be almost indistinguishable from reality. They also have the ability to pass through sloid objects, like walls and other beings. There is an exception to being able to pass through other beings, which will be touched further down below in "weeknesses". The other powers and abilities are slightly different though in the way that the 13 species are based off of an element that they control. Mamori herself is a healer, and therefore her element is water, in specific, Kawa. This is why she lives next to a lake. These are the 13 elements and species: Kaze (Wind) Chikyu (Earth) Kasai (Fire) Kawa (River) Tengoku (Heaven) Sanda (Thunder) Yama (Mountain) Kukan (Void) Seishin (Spirit) Jikan (Time) Mori (Forest) Umi (Ocean) Ongaku (Music) To be attacked by the elements they control or an element weak to their own is useless. They gain strength and energy from their own elements, and will simply feed off of the attack. To try and drown a water weilding kitsune would be useless, as would trying to burn them alive unless you were to find a way to stop their ability. To electrocute a water wielding kitsune would be a devastating blow though. Kitsune can also be taught to use weaponry, however it is not like an innate ability. They must learn to wield the skill. '''The General Personality of a Kitsune Kitsune are usually gentle and loving creatures, and very commonly seek relationships from humans and other species. They also have a very sexual and seductive nature to themselves, being typically very open to their Sexuality. It’s rare though for a kitsune to reveal their identity to anykne though, even their lovers and sometimes if caught will flee in the fear if their life. A kitsune, malevolent or benevolent alike, always keep to their word. They don't lie. Nogitsune on the other hand are more of a trickster. They commonly bring destruction to many things and can be blamed for the death of many, they are also very open to Sexuality. Nogitsune are thought to sometimes even possess people. Tails in Relation to Their Age ''' A kitsune's age is strongly related to the amount of tails they have. Every one hundred years a kitsune is said to grow a new tail. This is a good way to tell about how old a kitsune or nogitusne is. An example would be Mamori. She is 439 years old, and so, to a person who hasn't met her, they can judge that she is at least 400 years old. The tails are also, just as any other ordinary fox, used for balance, and some are known to hide their star ball in their tail too. Their tails are also based on how powerful the kitsune is. It is said that a kitsune god / goddess are the only kitsune that can possibally have a TENTH tail! '''Communication Kitsune commonly communicate in human linguistics, though when in a true fox form, they would communicate through a mind link, due to such creatures not having the same vocal abilities as a human. Kitsune can also present themselves in ones Dreams. Hearing and vision A kitsune's sight is very strong and adapted just like a normal fox to have night vision. Just like any fox, their hearing too is extremely well and sensitive, with the ability to hear a mouse from 330 yards away, and the ticking of ones watch from 40 yards away. Weaknesses There is said to be only six true ways to kill a kitsune. The star ball '' The star ball is a ball a kitsune and nogitusne keep with themselves at all times. This ball is sometimes said to hold their soul and sometimes said to be the source of their power. For one to get ahold of this ball is a devastating blow to a kitsune. Being creatures with a strong belief of freedom, to do this is to destroy that freedom. To get ones hands on the ball gives the holder the ability to force the kitsune to do whatever they wish, whether it be to evil biddings or simply for favors of any nature. To withhold this ball from the kitsune for a period of time, typically not that long, can literally kill the kitsune. This is why it is so devastating, and why they do all in their power to get it back if lost or stolen. ''Their tails To cut off the tails of a kitsune is not only like torture, but a very easy way to kill them. Their first tail is said to be their central powerhouse. Since the first tail is unknown if the kitsune has multiple tails, the best way to do it is to cut them all off. After this the death can be quick and painless, and in some cases very slow and agonizing. It depends on the species and the element they control. If they’re a natural healer, it’s going to take longer, and it’s going to be more painful. Their tails cannot be regenerated. Eaten by a Dragon or Oni A Kitsune may escape death from being eaten by other creatures by going to their spirit form and simply passing through them, but Dragon or Oni are an exception. When eaten by Dragons or Oni their spiritual energy (chi) is absorbed and digested to the point that their being is starved and killed. Regret A kitsune is very in touch with their emotions. To succumb to the sin of regret can be devastating to a kitsune and therefore can kill the being. Exorcism A kitsune can sometimes be destroyed entirely by a particularly powerful exorcism. Blessed or Magical Weapons This is by far the rarest and least known about weakness to kitsune, and is almost entirely dependent upon the interpretation of the individual. Some say blessed weapons act on kitsune like silver on werewolves, others say it can harm them even in spirit form with varying effect, but instances where kitsune are killed by magical or blessed weapons are quite rare, and are pretty much unheard of compared to the other two. ''PLAYERS AS KITSUNES '''If you are a kitsune on the server and your name isn't here, feel free to add it!' *Kooper / KooperCraftYT *Kazuma_Feather / ThatFoxSenpia_ Category:Blog posts